To Feel Alive
by Kieko Rose
Summary: How do you help someone who have no idea where they are? What would you to save someone who thought was lost? Sometimes the most painful thing about a dissappearance is when the person returns.KENYOLEI,TAKERUHIKARI, maybe there will be another couple.
1. Chapter 1

**To Feel Alive**

A new story that had been stuck in my head for the longest time, since I read a book entitled "When Jeff Came Home" which is a fascinating book that is really sad. There is some dark stuff in this fic: prejudices, there will be mentions of rape. There are four main couples in the fic including straight and gay couples. Sorry about Taichi and Sora I swear there is a reason behind them getting together. Most likely there will be grammar mistakes, sorry. Oh writing in Italics are Yamato's thoughts.

Chapter 1

"Hey Yamato, what is your worst fear?"

I turned my head sharply as I stare at my best friend whose smile was almost too big for his face. I had no response to the question, who would? Now if he would ask me what is my biggest daydream I probably could have come up with something! I just keep glaring at him as I try to figure out what to say. I have to say something, dammit, what to say. "My biggest fear has to be losing my voice."

I could hear Taichi attempting to shallow a laugh. "Okay, well I have to say that is a pretty big fear there Matto. I have to say my biggest fear is Sora getting pregnant once again." Taichi and Sora have been together for four years now, since freshman in high school. At first the relationship was pretty cool. Sora and Taichi where really supportive of each other and made sure that they both kept a C average in school. In sophomore year they had sex, without protection, and Sora got pregnant. Sora had gotten pregnant with twins and Taichi's parents made sure Taichi would help support the babies. They made them get married. My best friend has been really down lately; I think going to school and having two jobs had really taken a toll on him.

"Well maybe you should start using condoms then." I had to add as I sharply turn from him and started walking home. I had a very, very long day today and I was not in the mood to hear Taichi bitch about his day. I think I shocked Taichi, who just stood there his mouth hanging open. I guess he thought that I would take pity on him when he told me Sora was late again. It's not my fault they are too stupid to use condoms, if Sora is pregnant again I will seriously laugh.

"Yamato wait up." Taichi yelled as he ran up to me, "I need you to do something."

"If you want me to convince Sora to get her tube's tide I wont do it." I say quite rudely

His short gasp was the only thing I heard before he yelled at me, "What the fuck Yama, why are you being such a bitch today. I just wanted your help with something that I can't do because I have five minutes to get to my next job. Now will you help mw or not, because you know I can't afford to be late for my job again."

"Okay, Okay I will help you okay. What do you want me to do?" _Probably lost his cell phone again!_

"I left my cell phone at the park today, and I was hoping you can get it." Taichi told me hesitantly when he saw how mad I was at him.

"Dammit, Taichi, why do I always have to hunt down your lost objects for you? Last week it was your backpack, two weeks ago it was your condoms. I'm sick of it Taichi. I'm not your butler."

"Please Yama, please. I really need your help. I'm begging you." Okay since he was begging me I should help me. I mean it is just a cell phone after all.

"Okay fine but you are going to pay. Where is your cell phone located?"

"On the slide in the park, I had soccer practice and I did not want it to get damaged."

I frown at him before waving him off as I yell at him that I will return it in the morning to him. I sighed as walked slowly to the park; the sky has turned to a nice shade of pink as the sun starts its daily descent and the moon starts shining in all its glory. Band practice had gone over by thirty minutes, and I still need to cook and clean, and have a ten page report I need to finish by tomorrow. Oh well no sleep tonight. I need to finish that report for biology, I have to study for that Spanish test for tomorrow, oh…and my essay for AP English is due tomorrow. Oh shit…I should work on that first and then the report and then study for the Spanish test last. Not to mention I still have to memorize lines for the school play, "The Scarlet Pimperal," I happen to be the lead actor, and not to sound conceited, I am really good. I get to swordfight\sing really cool songs, and also I get my head chopped off. The cast only have two weeks left before the opening and I can barely wait. He can't wait to have a full audience and I can not wait for rehearsals to be over. Honestly the play rehearsals runs from three o'clock all the way to six and sometimes seven and then days when they isn't rehearsals for the play I had band practice.

Taichi better pray he left his cell phone on the slide again because if he left it some place else, and it take three hours to find the good for nothing cell phone, I was going to make Taichi pay. Even with the sun setting it was still blazing hot. It must be around ninety degrees outside. The slide is up ahead and I climbed the ladder surprised of how hot the railing where, I hope I don't get blisters. I see the cell phone as I stared at it making sure it's Taichi. It happens to be Taichi, I sigh as I stuck it in my pocket as I slide down the slide. The slide was burning; I looked at the playground almost contently before turning away making my way though the darkening park, I stopped suddenly as I thought I heard something, it sounded like people where struggling. I waited for another three minutes then started walking again after hearing nothing else. As soon as I took a step I heard a piercing scream ran though the park. I stopped terrified. Someone was hurt, someone was possibly being murdered. I had to help the person. I start walking toward where I thought the scream came from when I heard another scream. It did not come from the park it came from the road.

I ran as fast as I could to the sound of the screaming. I knew I was getting closer as I heard echoing from scream. I ran even faster, hoping no one would be injured. The scene in front of me terrified me; it was the worst thing that could happen. A car was turned over, a body lying limply on the hard road, blood oozing from his head. I recognized the body immediately and completely froze. Yuki, Yuki from Taichi's soccer team. I knew I should do something; I needed to help Yuki, needed to make sure he was still alive. I did not remember moving but yet found myself kneeling beside Yuki. Checking his pulse I was happy to feel his heart beating. His eyes opened wide, he screamed again, and I found myself screaming with him. I never even thought about using the cell phones as stupid as that is. I could hear another car approaching as I signaled the car, doing many jumping jacks. The car pulls over and parks and I close my eyes tightly. _Please Help. _

I could hear the guy coming over to us as he quickly kneels down beside me. He freezes as he notices Yuki. "Shit, that kid is really hurt. What happened kid?" He asked me.

"I just heard screaming and saw him lying here. I think his car overturned." I responded as he turned to me and back to the Yuki. He frowned at me as he says, "The kid looks like he is hurt but not hurt bad. The only spot he is bleeding from is his left arm which was cut as the car overturn. He might have a broken rib but nothing bad." He smiled at me then before standing up and dialed the ambiance as he walked away.

I smiled at Yuki as I held his hand and looked over his injuries myself. It honestly did not that bad. Indeed it looked like the only major injury was his left arm. "Can you stand?" I asked him quietly. He nodded slightly as I helped him stand up, his legs really shaky. "Hey Yuki, hold on okay. The ambiance is on their way." I helped him to the curb where I hoped him sit down on the curb, sitting beside him.

The guy comes back over to us and stands behind us. "Okay the ambiance is on its way. Oh and by the way my name is Tenshi" The guy politely says reaching his hand out. I smile back at him and take his hand, "my name is Yamato, and his name is Yuki." He smiled again and shook my hand in a powerful grip. He would not let go of my hand and I try to pull my hand out of his grip.

"What the Fuck, let go of me." I screamed using my other arm to punch him deeply in Tenshi's chest. Tenshi muttered under his breath and slapped me hard across my face. Yuki pushed Tenshi hard and Tenshi lost his hold on me but now had a hold of Yuki. I grabbed Yuki's right arm and tried to pull him to me, get him away from that creep.Yuki struggled more and held on to me for dear life, practically squeezing me to death I was finally s able to yank Yuki free of the guy's grasps and together we ran though the park. Faster and faster we ran, running over left over trash and uplifted tree roots. It was now dark and neither of us could see clearly. I noticed the tree root in enough time to jump over it, unfortunately Yuki did not. Yuki tripped over an uplifted root and fall heavily to the floor. I immediately stopped running when I heard his yell and ran over to Yuki trying to help him up; it was so dark outside we barley noticed the middle-aged man was right behind us. I saw a white flash as a shovel was slammed in the side of my head falling to the floor. Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to push himself up from the floor but it was already too late. The guy inserted a needle into his arm and Yuki was out in another second, his last vision was me and was blood dripping down my face, and shock kept me lying there staring in terror as he collapsed to the floor.

The guy finished throwing the black haired boy in the trunk of is car and then came back to where I was still laying there. The man grabbed a gun and pointed it at my head. I heard him say something that sounded a lot like "Sorry boy, I'm afraid you have to die now." I closed my eyes tightly expecting the worse him when his cell-phone rang.

"Hello" He answered softy. _I still sat there, eyes firmly closed._

"Hi, do you have my boy yet?" The deep voice of his client asked. I could hear the whole conversion.

"Yes, Yes I have your boy. He is slim, black hair and tall, Just like you asked for." He softy said afraid that it would not satisfy his client.

"Why, why are you talking so soft?" The client laughed_I already did not like__him._

"I have a tiny problem!"

The client was quiet for a minute before asking, "What happened, George?"

George sighed, "Some blond boy thought he could save a friend."

"What, I told you the kidnapping had to be perfect, no witnesses." His client warned.

"Don't worry I hit the blond boy over his head, he's in shock. I can shoot him here and leave. I can make it seem like a gang execution." George added smiling.

But his client had something else in mind. "Is this boy good looking, is he skinny, tell me about him." _Creep, I wanted to yell_

George sighed before looking more closely at the boy, "He is light skinned, looks white, umm skinny, medium height, sandy-blonde hair." George said then added, "Looks healthy, no extreme bruises or cuts expect a head injury he had gotten earlier."

His client asked, "Head injury to his head. How bad?"

George frowned and lifted the boy's head and frowned slightly, "I hit him on the side of his head with a shovel. I feel an indent on the back of his head, he could have broken his skull and he is also bleeding although I'm sure it will soon stop. Umm he could have some internal bleeding or possibility he could have some vision loss or maybe he will lose his memory. I can't really tell at this time. Do you want me to shoot him there is a river by the park I can easily dispose of the body"

His client was silent for a minute, "No don't kill him yet. Take him too. I'll call one of my personal friends who are a doctor and I will ask him to check him out and if the doctor says that he will be okay I will take him as well as the other boy and I will pay you double. If the doctor says something is wrong with him then you kill and dispose of the body and I will also pay you double. No matter what it benefits you don't it_." No, there is no way in hell someone is going to kidnap me._

George frowned, "So you want both boys then. Why?"

His client chuckled lightly, "why not? Instead of having only one boy I can have two. Twice the fun, twice the pain, gets the point? Anyways the crime scene will be cleaner. Just make sure you clean up any blood strains as well as you can. Meet me between eighth and Ninth Street at a small little park that has no lights, no one will be able to see us. The doctor will also be there. Be there exactly at twelve O'clock." _Please, Yama, get yourself off the floor. Oh come on I have to get away. _

George put his cell phone away and kneeled beside the blond boy. George picked me up who for some strange reason cannot seem to be thinking straight, and threw me in the truck in the van and quickly looked around before picking up the blankets in the back seat and threw it over us. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Shit I was being kidnapped and I can do nothing to stop it. I watched him walk away feeling really hazy as I laid my head down. I felt so weird, my head of itchy as if I had head lice or a parasite. I really wanted to itch my head. I could not seem to be able to stop the itching. It was going to drove me crazy. I itch my head getting blood all over my hands but I did not care, I was really itchy. Oh shit, let it end, oh god make the itching end. I felt like screaming, I felt like sleeping, I really wanted to go home and watch TV.

I noticed suddenly that the van started again and we were off. It seemed like I was in there forever itching my damn head that was driving me crazy. I wanted to yell, to fight, to kill someone, anyone. I almost started to yell but he told me if I yelled he would give me a reason to scream. I did not scream after that. Suddenly the car stopped and I hit the side of the van, hitting my head again. The doors where slammed opened and I was yanked out of the van and thrown to the ground. I started to push myself off of the floor when another pair of hands held me still. I looked at my surroundings noticing only a small dainty dirty park. It was a gloomy little park, stuck in between two factories. The smell and pollution coming from the factories had killed the park's chance of producing anymore flowers and many people had long ago given up on trying to water the grass already there. In fact no one seems to have been here in a long time. In the back the park there was a half-finished kid's playhouse, including a full side, half of a swing set and an unfinished monkey bar. The park gives off an eerily feeling as if it knows in advance what is about to take place here. Near the playground two people stood around looking like they were looking for someone.

"Well hello George. Are these my little babies?" He asked exposing only ten greenish-rotting teeth, the smell of old beer and lamb lingered on his breathe.

George looked over at the second guy, definitely a doctor before replying to his client, "Here's one of them." His client's smile grew enormous as he licked his lips.

George quickly yanked the black haired boy out of the van and his client instantly took him and laid him down on the deceased yard, the boy's rosy head and beautiful black hair made him look so alive against the ugly yellow yard in which he was pressed upon. His client slowly runs his hands down the boy's face as he traced the boy's mouth with his eyes. He was perfect, absolutely perfect in every shape and way. The client quickly felt the boy's arms smiling when he felt strong muscles. He lifted up the thin t-shirt and smiled even wider as he saw the boy's six pack. He was skinny, he was tan, he had a great figure, and he had beautiful black hair.

"He's perfect, George, absolutely perfect. You will be paid well for this steal. I will treat him well…well better than the last five. Suki, take the boy and take him to the car, back seat." The guy ordered before turning back around to George. "Now is this the other boy?"

George nodded his head, "Yes." George answered hastily.

The client nodded his head, "Lets see the damage!"

George could hear his client hissing as he examined the boy's head, "there seems to be a indent, you most likely broke the kid's skull but lets wait until Suki comes back before we determine anything." George sighed and looked down at the kid again, if God liked the kid the doctor will determine that it would not be worth it to take the boy and the boy would be killed. Even death would be better than dealing with George's client. The boy may only survive six months at tops anyway. _Oh God kill me_

The sound of heavy steps in loose grass took made me hold my breath. As the client looked weird, Doctor Suki looked normal. In fact Suki looked like one of those good doctors that I could see myself trusting, pretty much a good-hearted man. He looked that way but George knew how he really is, he is a sadist, torturing people until they died. All his victims were elderly women. George knows because he is the hunter, they give him a basic description of what they are looking for and he finds one, and then he hands them over to them and then six months later they ask him for another victim that matched the description. George does not mind, he needs the money, he needs the money real bad.

"Is this the injured one?" Suki asked already taking out his tools. _I wish he would kill me_

"Yes here is the one. Give me a rundown on the damages." The client demanded instantly

"Well, it looks like he cracked his skull but luckily it wont effect much. Keep his head wrapped up, just don't damage his head anymore. When he lays down keep his head on a pillow, two pillows would be better. Umm what I'm worried about is that sometimes when people get cracked skulls they can lose their eye-sight or ear-sight. There is a really easy way to test that though." The doctor opened up the boy's eyes, "Yes here, see the cornea is misplaced, that means the boy will most likely end up blind. For his hearing…"Suki took out another tool, "nope, he can hear alright. And he will be able to still talk; he still will be able to move his body. So the only problem I see is that the boy is blind." _Blind, blind I'm not fine._ _I could see them just fine_

"Is there any internal bleeding?" The client asked.

"No, the fracture did not affect much; it is a small fracture so there is no internal bleeding. If there was he would be already dead." Suki answered looking down at the kid.

I felt someone crawl over to me and pick me up lightly. The scent was strong, a tangy scent that was only making my head itch more "Blind…that's good then. He will never be able to identify any of us, will he? And he will not be able to escape because he will never see where he is." _I'm not blind_

Suki nodded slowly, "Yes but there is only a 95 percent chance he will be totally blind, so before you do anything find out if he is really blind or not_." I'm not fucking blind okay. Why I'm I only speaking when my head, I can speak aloud. If I do though they could kill me, better to stay silent. Silence is golden they tell me._

I could feel someone's breathe on my neck. I heard him say, "Yes and he is handsome isn't he. A little bigger than I prefer, and he does not seem to have that much muscles, but he is good-looking. Also he is pale, always a good thing, isn't it. I guess having one blind person would not be that bad. I can test him to see how long it takes him to find the door to his room even though it will be locked. I can make it a little game." _Oh I give up. If they want to believe I'm blind then I will not correct them._

Suki smiled sheepishly, "if it helps any his eyes are blue." _That bastard_

"Okay…I will take him too. I just hope that I'm not making a massive mistake. I…I…I don't know, okay Suki put him in the backseat of the car. Be careful not to bump his head on anything. _Fucking bastard_

The client turned back to George, "okay I will give you 20,000 dollars for both of them. In the future George, be more careful. I don't want another accident like this happening. I asked for one and now I have two, it will be really interesting to see how this will work out." _I hope you die, I hope you rot in hell_

"If it helps, they are friends. Maybe you can use that against them." George offered.

"The problem I have is what am I supposed to do with the blonde one. No one is going to pay me money to sleep with a blind person."

"Well then he is yours isn't he? You finally have your very own slave. You can do anything to him and you never have to worry about him getting out and reporting you to the authorities because he will never see you." Suki said coming back over to the group. _Oh trust me I will rat him out in a second_

The client sighed, "Your right. And I should rejoice about that fact. But that was what the black haired boy was for."

"Then now you have two personal slaves!" Suki said, "Now how am I going to be paid for coming over here?" _I hope he shots you. God why is my head so itchy_

"You can come over when those two are both awake and you can sleep with one of my personal slaves." The client said happily. _WHAT…SHIT_

"I know exactly who that boy will be too." Suki said, "See you in four days Baliese.

"Baliese?" George asked his client

"That's my name. Here is the twenty thousand dollars I owe you. Remember if the police catch you, you killed them and threw them in a ditch, understood?" Baliese, the client said before driving off. _If the police find you, rat him out. Please. Save me_

"Understood." George said before getting in his own van and drove off. _Shit I'm crying, and I'm getting kidnapped. And I now have an owner. Why can't I die?_

It was the perfect crime and no one had any clue what happened to the teenagers and George was able to keep his wife on life-support for another six months.

"_What are you afraid of the most?" Well Taichi, this is the most terrifying thing that ever happened to me. And now…my worst fear is what is going to happen next_

Done. RE-MAKE. I hope this one is better then my other story. Poor Yuki, it's not fair to him to put him though so much.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Good to Come Home, Right?

Here is the second chapter of the story. Yeah, the writer block is over. I have outlines on the next three chapters so the chapters should start coming more rapidly. Enjoy the chapter. It took me a long time to write.

* * *

I watched him fearfully, unsure what he wanted me to do or what we will allow me to do. He just smiled at me though, opening his door and stepping out. I watched him tensely, wondering what he was planning, what he was going to do. He opened my door and nearly pushed me out of his car without even unbuckling my seat belt and I felt him drag me to the side of the road throwing me into the empty field where darkness protected our view from anything that might come down the road. I shook as me dragged me to my feet and planted a kiss on my mouth. I tried not to jerk away from his kiss, I tried not to upset him but I jerked away anyways. I thought he would slap me but instead he just laughed at me and hugged me closely, apparently he was in a good mood today. He started dragging me across the empty field whispering things that I ignored as I tried to memorize the field around me knowing that if I was saved it could be important.

His laugh distracted my thoughts as he stopped walking holding me back. I stared at his face seeing the happy look upon his face. Where are we? Am I going to die? He looked down at me and I closed my eyes accepting defeat. I waited for him to attack me, to kill me but after three minutes I opened my eyes again to see him just staring at me as if he was attempting to memorize my face for some odd reason. I just wait patiently to see what he would do to me next but another five minutes past with neither of us moving.

"Okay kid," he said to me suddenly making me jump, "get lost." I just stare at him in shock. Is he really letting me go? Is he sick? What the hell is going on?

"What?" I said while wincing expecting to be hit from my words.

"You heard me boy. Get lost." He whispered at me as he took out a cigar and lit it. He looked at his lit cigar for a while before he smoked it as if it is his saving grace. I just stare at him feeling like I'm daydreaming or that something was not right. But as I took a few steps toward the end of the field far away then his dreaded car he made no attempt to stop me. Maybe he really is going to allow me to leave, but where will I go, where am I anyways?

I reared the end of the field feeling confidence that I have thought was long gone when suddenly I was pushed forward causing me to fall to my dirt ground, crying in surprise. I could hear him laughing above me and I freeze ready to see what he will do next. I felt his body leave mine and strong hands forced me to stand up once again. I was roughly turned around and immediately strong lips were forced upon my own. He moaned into my mouth as he pushed me upon on. We stayed like that for a while before he stepped back grinning happily.

"Okay boy. Get out of my sights right now, before I change my mind." He told me then pushing me away from him roughly. I look at him and then my surrounding wondering if I have the right to ask him a simple question.

"Doug…where are we?" I asked him in barely a whisper.

"Don't you recognize this place?" He asked me in a jokingly voice. I looked around the empty field again trying desperately to remember this place. Should I have remembered this empty field?

"Come on Blondie, think really hard." Doug said smiling as if I was some type of retard, well maybe I am.

"I don't know this place!" I said to him and he shook his head at me and pointed a figure at me.

"Okay, let's see how I can say this, across this field is a place that you know very, very well." He said coming up to me and pushing me to the end of the empty field where I could see the beginning of another street. He pushed me one more time to where I was standing on the other side of the field right before the street and across the street laid my old apartment building. I whip my head back toward Doug who was still standing in the field smiling at me and I turned back toward the street without making any attempt to cross the street. I may have been afraid of what Doug might do next but the real reason I did not cross the street is because I honestly did not want to go home. It's been too long!

Doug was getting mad because he almost jogged up to me while staying in the protective darkness of the empty field. I turned around determined to tell him that it is okay to go back to the car, I will be fine. But he ignored my weak attempts and comes up to me standing so close that I could feel his calm breathing on my lips. He always had such bad breath.

"Well, why aren't you going?" He asked me.

"I will go." I told him nervously looking down at my face.

"If you don't want to go then you don't have to," he said and I looked at him like he is crazy, "I mean we can go back to the car and drive away."

There was no safe answer to his statement. I just stared at him wondering if this was the only reason he brought me here. He brought me home so he can humiliate me fuller by making me to beg him to take me back…

He hugged me once more and sighed as I stood there numbly too deep into my thoughts to hear or feel what Doug is doing. But he hugged me again and kissed the side of my mouth and I drew my attention back to the present as I relaxed into another of his deep kisses trying to stay as calm as possible.

The kiss deepened and then suddenly he pulled away and acted as if he was truly sad. "I think you should go." He said to me as he pushed me toward the street again.

"Wait," I said stopping his movement promptly, I could see him smiling at me thinking that I was too scared to return home, "how…how did you know where I lived?"

I felt his laughing at me then as he shook his head. "It wasn't hard to figure it out. Remember the missing sign we saw at the food mart that one day." He asked me.

Oh, I remembered. I remembered well. _It was the first time he had taken me outside in weeks. We were out of food and he decided that we had to go to the local supermarket. God and there was a missing sign with my face on it and I must have stared at the poster for a good three minutes looking at my old happy face. I was horrified when I saw a reward sign at the bottom of the sign. $50,000. I was worth exactly half a million dollars. I wondered how much money dad really made at the job wondering how he could afford that much money. Doug saw the sign and cursed and kicked a cart that was near before he forced me back into the car and drove back to the place that he brought me to and I had a blindfold on. The next day Doug came back with brown dye…_

"There was an article on the Times about you. I got your address from Times," he said forcing me back to the present, "now are you going to go or not." I left without looking back crossing the street without even looking for cars. I just kept looking at the old apartment building trying to locate my apartment. The second floor, room 210. I see my apartment and I found myself almost smiling but failed. I heard a honk and I jumped back as a car zoomed past me muttering if I had a death wish, did I? I looked back feeling foolish as I saw Doug standing near the street raising an eyebrow at me while he shook his head at him. I lowered my face in shame as I shakily started climbing the stairs all the time keeping my eyes on my door as if, if I diverted my eyes the apartment would vanish taking my hope and dreams with it.

I walk toward my apartment with uncontrolled shivers as the urge to throw up became strong. I looked down at the street again not seeing Doug and I knew he left. I have no choice but to keep walking toward my door. I stopped as I faced my doorway fighting he urge to just run away from my apartment and hunt down Doug and ask him…I shake my head from that thought refusing to let my thoughts finish that statement. As I tried to determine how I was going to do this, should I knock, should I just walk in, or should I try to call my father? 'With what phone you goddamn idiot,' I said to myself as I let out a shaky breath as I knocked on the door and waited.

I waited for two minutes wondering why my father did not answer and immediately I had countless reasons why he would not answer the door. He could be at work; he always worked late, even before I was kidnapped. He could be sleeping or showering. He could have moved. I stop dead at that thought feeling dread drowning me. What if he moved? I would be alone in a city that is now foreign to me with no one to protect me or help me settle. I would be alone, for the first time in a long time. That thought disturbed me and I knocked on the door with more force pounding on the door again and again until I ran out of energy. I heard some movements from behind the door and the door opened.

I jumped back away from the door as fast as possible as I saw a man standing before the door a shotgun in his hands. His hands were shaking as he held the gun toward me. Behind me a woman and a man stood behind him all with the look of fear. I barely even looked at them my attention fully on the man, my father.

"Who are you?" He asked me clicking the safety off of his gun. I stare at him with huge eyes backing up into I hit the fencing feeling like jumping off the fence even though I was on the second floor and just running as fast as I could away from this place.

"I'm going to ask you again. Who-are-you?" He said as he held the gun close to my face. I didn't know what to say, what can I say? I felt ashamed as I looked at my dad's familiar and healthy body. I recognized me, did he not recognize me?

He came up to me then his gun close to my head as he looked me over trying to determine something. "You here about my son?" He asked me suddenly probably thinking that a skinny frightened teenager was not someone that could harm him. I stayed quiet my eyes drawn to his gun, a gun I never remembered him owning.

"Do you know where my son is?" He asked me suddenly the gun shaking slightly in his hands. I didn't have an answer to his question because I'm really not sure where his son is, well the son that he remembered anyways. My father made a sound of grief as he looked closer at me looking straight into my eyes.

"Are you my son?" He managed to say though his grief. I stare at him wanting to tell him not exactly but I found myself nodding to him. He yelled then with sound grieving and happiness as he threw his arms around me. I let him hug me without moving trying desperately not to try and threw my father off. I heard the woman make a sound and I looked at the woman surprised at who I saw. My mother, I looked at the boy behind her immediately recognizing Takeru. My mother came forward and came up to me looking at me deeply.

"Oh god, Masaharu, is it really Yamato?" Natsuko asked her ex-husband as she looked over me once more, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at my face. "Oh god, it is really you. Oh god, Masaharu, do you see him?" She said with tears running down her face. Takeru still stood in the doorway looking at us as if disbelieved this could even be happening.

"I see him, Nat. I really see him." Masaharu said proudly as he hugged me again all the time crying. I have never seen my father cry before; it was really starting to freak me out. I feel trapped and hot, I wish he would release me. But I know once he releases me he will start questioning me and I didn't have the energy to talk about anything yet. I looked at my brother who stood in the doorway, a stranger. I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to crawl under a ditch and die. What is wrong with me? Ever since I was taken I wished and begged to go home yet here I am at home with all my family and all I wanted to do was run away. I guess I have really changed.

The sound of a nearby siren caught my attention and I turned my head back to the street where Doug had parked his car. Did they catch him already? No, of course not. Doug wouldn't have waited. He probably was long gone by now.

"Damn the police!" I heard my father whisper to my mother.

"Don't worry Masaharu; I will take care of them." Natsuko said to him.

"Please, I don't want to talk to anyone." I whispered into my father's shirt.

"You won't have to, well not tonight anyways." He said to me as he led me inside our apartment. My brother jumped back from the door as we approached and I couldn't help but feel insulted by his action. I lowered my head then as I felt warmth suddenly suffocating me. My father backed away from me and sat down on a couch, Takeru sitting with him. Finally another ten minutes and my mother came inside and sat on the couch. I felt like a freak show with my family staring at me. I held my breath as I waited for someone to speak knowing that I will not be able to answer any of their questions.

"Yamato…" My mother spoke but I immediately stopped her looking at my father square in the face.

"Can I please just go to sleep? I'm really tired." I said hoping and nearly praying that my father would allow me to go to sleep.

"Sure, Yamato. Your bedroom is exactly how you remembered it." He said to me tears still falling down his face. I stare at my family in a trance before I got up from my seat and headed for my bedroom surprised I still remember where my bedroom was. I walk in my clean old room feeling like I have moved into a haunted house. I can't believe I'm actually home, I can't believe how terrified I am. Terrified about what will happen next, either it would be Doug or the police. I climbed into my old bed smiling how musty the bedsheets and blankets smelled didn't any of them think about washing the sheets and blankets when I was missing? It is just plain weird, I mean they cleaned up my messy room while I was missing why would they leave the bedsheets dirty? I felt itchy as if there are bugs crawling up and down my leg and I itched in a zoned state my eyes drawn to the window. The window that showed the street below, even though the blinds where closed I still felt scared, still felt exposed.

I threw the bug infested sheets away and bravely walk over to the window peeping outside but leaving my body hidden. I search the grounds near my apartment building. There was a couple walking holding hands while laughing about something. There was a middle-aged man walking his dog while talking on his cell phone leaving from the second window I could tell that he was yelling into the phone. Then there was a young woman coming out of her car and heading into her apartment giggling excitedly. They all look so happy, except for the man walking his dog; they all look like they have lived a good life. Of course they might argue that their lives suck like everybody does for no one can honestly admit that they had a good life. Everyone has something that darkens their lives. Those people though, they have no idea how lucky there are. They have never been kidnapped, never been starved. They have never had to live with solitude for so long that they would beg for anyone to talk to them. Those damn lucky people who can still laugh and smile and feel anything other than despair. The couple laughed again as they stopped so they can make out again. I closed the blinds and went back over to the bed laying down again trying to fall asleep. But I can't seem to go to sleep. Even though I was tired before and even though I actually am laying down on a bed the thought of sleep made me feel sick. I stared at the ceiling trying to make shapes like I used to do when I was a kid, when I couldn't sleep. But the room is too dark, and I have a sense of forbidding. Something was going to happen, I tried to clear that thought from my head but the feeling wouldn't leave. Finally I pushed the covers off me once more as I took a step toward the window again. I walk to the window and peered though the blinds seeing that everybody was gone, the dog watcher, the couple, and the drunken hobo. I was about to leave and return to bed when something caught my eye. I focused on the object which seemed to be moving. I stand back trying to focus my eyes on the darkness to see the object more clearly. I stood back as I noticed the object was a person. The person stood at the edge of the street and the apartment building. He looked right up to my bedroom. I step back even more sweat falling down my face as I tried to calm myself down again.

'It is just in your mind. There is nobody out there.' I said in my head as I looked out again excepting to see nothing there but the person was getting closer to the apartment building. He disappeared from my sights but I thought about the stairs and my knees almost right out. It was Doug, he had returned for me. Why would he return for me? He was the one who let me go. Maybe he let me go so he can embarrass me more when he drags me back. No, that couldn't be him. It just couldn't. He is long gone, he won't be returning.

'He may not return for me but what about Takeru?' My mind asked me making me gasp and almost fall over. Oh god Takeru, he must be what thirteen, fourteen. Oh god what if Doug returned me so he can take my brother? I feel myself start to shake as I looked around the room for any type of weapon I could find. There is no way I will let that bastard take my brother. I found my old guitar making me wonder about my old band but I shook that thought out of my mind. I can't think about my old band I must protect my brother. I raise the guitar high above my head as I opened my bedroom door looking at the dark hallway. I start to feel the fear returning to me as I looked around the hallway sweat dropping to my feet. I hear foot steps coming closer to me and I closed my eyes waiting for Doug to catch me again. If it was Doug than I'm not going to hide, if I hide and he finds Takeru he may decide to take Takeru instead of me. I cant put Takeru in that type of trouble! I felt him coming even closer to me and I dropped my head ready to be hit or punched or kicked like I get every time I get Doug angry.

"Yamato." A voice said and I feel the start of tears building up in my eyes. Damn it, Doug. If you were planning on just taking me back why in the hell did you let me go home again? Is this just a part of the sick game of yours? I hate you. I hate you, I fucking hate you Doug!

"Yamato, are you okay?" I looked up as light flooded the hallway and I saw my father standing there with a concerned look on his face. I look into his eyes feeling stupid as I lowered my 'weapon.'

"I'm…I'm sorry." I say in a whisper to him happy to note that at least no tears had run.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me again putting his hand on my shoulders.

"Ye…yes." I answered him.

"Then why are you so shaky? Why is your face so pale?" He asked me again and I felt trapped.

"I thought I saw someone outside." I answered him surprised about how easy I cracked.

"Just now?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered him and I could see my father take a breath of relief.

"That was me, Yama. I was looking around to make sure that the area is safe." I sigh in relief myself.

"Who did you think was outside?" He asked me suddenly and I can feel my smile fading quickly.

"No one, I just thought I saw something." I told him unable to look into his eyes.

"Yamato, tell me who you think was outside." He told me almost forcefully.

"I thought it was him, okay?" I answered shocking myself once again. So far the score is Masaharu-2, Yamato-0.

"You mean the person who brought you here?" My father asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yamato, who brought you here?" He asked me and I felt myself grow weak at those words. I shake my head at him not trusting my voice at the second.

"Okay, just tell me this; the person you brought you home was he the same person who kidnapped you?" He asked me and I felt myself nodding my head to him. Masaharu-3, Yamato-0.

"Did he hurt you Yamato?" He asked me and I feel myself freezing slightly. Did he hurt me, god father you can't even say the word.

"You know that if he hurt you nobody will blame you." He said to me and I stare at him almost in shock. No one would blame me, no one will blame me! God, father you have no idea…

"He didn't hurt me. He just…he wanted someone to hang out with, that's all." I said looking down at my feet. I felt my father put his hand under my chin and lift my head up to meet his eyes.

"Yamato…" He started, "dad nothing happened." I finished. Masaharu-3, Yamato-1.

"Okay, Yamato, fine nothing happened." My father said as he took me into another hug and I could feel tears running down his face again. Jesus, why in the hell is he crying again? He was not the one who was kidnapped!

"I'm sorry, Yamato. But I just can't believe that you are home. I missed you so much." He said as he released me and I shivered against my will.

"Are you cold? If you are I can turn the heater on for you. You remember that I don't usually turn the heater on during the night, but if you want to I can turn it on tonight." He told me sounding concerned.

"No, its okay, I'm used to the cold." I said trying to smile at my dad.

"My god, you are so skinny. Why are you so skinny?" He asked me. There was no safe answer to this question.

"I'm tired. Can I just go back to sleep?" I asked him feeling self-conscious.

"Of course, but um…can you leave your door open. I want to check up on you during the night." He asked me and I turned to him feeling horrified.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that you are home again, that's all. I just want to check up on you from time to time to make sure this is not some type of dream." My father said as he patted my head.

I just nodded my head as I went to the bedroom and crawled into bed. I hate to admit it but I do feel sort of safer with the door open.

I woke up late. The sun was shinning though the blinds it at least had to be eight O'clock. I looked around the room realizing that I have no idea where I am. I started to panic until I remembered yesterday. I was home, I was safe. I calmed myself down as I sat up in bed and looked around my room seeing stuff that I missed yesterday when I was too ired to car about anything.

The dresser was stuffed full of clothes, as if the clothes were just thrown in there. On the wall there was posters from my band and some American bands, Adema, System of the Down, and Fallout Boy. I turned my eyes toward the closet seeing bright colors and I stood up and opened the door. My old clothes were still hanging up. But on the floor of the closet were presents from past Christmases and birthdays. I stand back feeling sick as I stare at the mountain of presents, probably around twenty presents. I didn't know that people cared about me enough to buy me presents; they never did before I was kidnapped. Somebody knocked on my door and I turned around to see my father standing at the door.

"Hey, umm…I just wanted to see if you are up yet." He said and I stared back feeling kind of foolish.

"Dad…can I take a shower please?" I asked him feeling kind of ashamed.

"Of course you can. This is your house too. You don't have to ask to do something." Dad said as he left my room. I look back taking a baggy pant, a shirt to mask it with a plea that these clothing will still fit me. I walk into the bathroom and turned the water on and started to undress before I released that I can lock the bathroom door. I was in shock when I realized that I could actually have my privacy again. I locked the door and stepped into the shower wanting to melt or just disappear.

The water was inviting and warm. I can't even remember when I last took a shower. I never wanted to leave the shower but I knew that sooner or later someone would start looking for me, so either I come down on my own or I have someone asking me once more if I'm okay. So after thirty minutes I came out of the bathroom and started to look for my family. I found them in the kitchen and two policemen. I froze as I stared at them. I was about to turn and go to my bedroom once more when I heard Takeru calling my name. God damn you Takeru!

I turned around and sulkily headed back into the kitchen feeling doomsday coming. One of the policemen got up and greeted me. "Masaharu, is there a place we can talk to Yamato privately?" The other policeman asked. I stared at my father with big eyes while my heart sped up.

"You can go into my study." He told them and got to his feet showing the policemen the room. I walked behind the policemen feeling sick and I walked into the study. In the room was a giant picture of me. I blushed as I looked at the picture. My dad looked at the picture as well and smiled at me before ushering me to a seat. I sat gloomily as I faced the policemen.

"Hello. I'm Detective Yoshi and this is Detective Yotama." One of the detectives said. They waited for me to do something but I just sat there staring at them.

"What's your name, son?" One of the detectives asked I didn't look at them so I'm not sure who is who.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Another of the Detectives asked.

"Yamato!" My father said shaking his head at me reminding me of Doug at that moment.

"Okay, fine. My name is Yamato, happy?" I asked my father who sat back in his own chair.

"We have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." One of the policemen said. I nodded.

"Okay, the first question is was the person you dropped you off home the same person who kidnapped you?" The other policemen asked me. I nodded to him once again.

"Okay, this next question is kind of a hard question to ask but we have to ask it. Were you having a relationship with the person who kidnapped you?"

"What? How in the hell could you even ask the question?" I yelled to them as I tried to stand up and leave. I didn't need to put up with this shit. But my dad held me down but his face was livid and his breathing increased.

"How dare you guys ask him that? You said you had to ask his questions not interrogate him." I heard my father spit at them.

"Sorry Mr. Ishida, Yamato, do you recognize this bag?" One of the policemen asked me holding up a green garage bag toward me. I look at it confused.

"I have no idea what is in that bag." I said honestly. I have no idea what was in that bag I just know that it made me feel vulnerable and ashamed.

"Your mother found this bag outside your apartment early this morning." One of the policemen said and I turned to my dad with anger. No one was outside last night huh, dad? You fucking liar!

"What's in the bag, Yamato?" The other policemen asked. I froze as a familiar smell caught my senses and I gasped at the bag.

* * *

Okay review and you'll find out what is in the bag, don't review and I'll drop the bag off at your home and trust me you don't want that bag in your house. Okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Police

Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy the chapter. There is no warnings yet.

* * *

I didn't even have a say in the matter as one of the detectives took the bag and started pulling objects out of the bag. He pulled a sneaker out of the bag and dropped it onto the table. Then he reached in and pulled out a shirt and shorts, my clothes from that fateful evening.

"Okay, enough is enough, detective! We know these are the clothing he wore on the day he was kidnapped. There is no reason to make a show out of it." My father said to the policemen. I kept staring at the clothes wondering why no one is commenting on the smell that is sinking out of the clothes. I heard a policeman calling my name but I can't even look at them or anything else except for those damn clothing.

"I think he has had enough for today, officers." I heard my father whispering to the policemen and I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"We are not done questioning him yet." A detective said in a sad voice.

"We are done talking. Let me walk you to the door." My father whispered again before he left the room taking the detectives with him. I look at my clothing with a sickened feeling as I quickly picked the clothing up and ran to the laundry room. I opened the wash machine not even caring that there were already clothes in it as I threw the clothes including my old shoes into the wash machine before taking off the shirt I was currently wearing and threw it into the wash machine as well and turned the wash machine on. My father ran into the room and stared at the wash machine before running back into the study. He came back looking at me livid.

"What have you done?" He asked me quietly.

"The clothes were dirty. I had to wash them." I said to him in a monotone.

"Yamato…the police needed those clothing, no, not the police the FBI. Yamato why did you wash the clothes?"

"Because they were dirty, they needed to be washed." I muttered under my breath before I walked away heading back into my room where I will be alone.

A couple of hours later I heard a knock at my door and I cursed under my breath before telling the person that they can come in. It was my dad, shit!

"Yamato, there is going to be another detective coming later on today to talk to you." He told me after much hesitation.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I said feeling mad, "I'm home, aren't I? Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry Yamato, you have no say in the matter. You have to talk to the detective. Trust me Yamato, you will like Detective Hitaki. He is very gentle." I heard my father saying.

"Shit, gentle? I don't need anyone to be gentle, dad." I growled feeling insulted.

"Sorry, I meant that he is a nice man. He knows how to deal with victims." My father said to me not knowing how much those words were affecting me.

"Whatever." I finally say to him after some time as I stood there looking at the wall in front of me trying to stay as calm as possible. My father kept speaking to me but I stopped listening as I remembered Doug's words to me. "Never tell anyone." I sigh harshly as my father muttered something about giving up and he walked away leaving me to stare at the nice wall wishing that I could just blend into the wall and evaporate.

I didn't know how long I stared at the wall feeling jealous of that god damn wall until I heard Takeru speak. I turn my head to look at the stranger noticing instantly how much he changed. He must be around fifteen now, a freshmen. He is already six foot one while I, being eighteen, was barely five foot six. Takeru was wearing a beard making him look to be about twenty-five. Doug always told me I look like I'm still fifteen, the age that I was kidnapped at on the day he let me go. He never allowed me to have a beard; he said that beards belong to old men, not cute teenagers like me. Takeru's voice had changed to, puberty hitting him, making his voice deep. He also had confidence in him that I will never know. Next to my tall younger brother I felt like a child, vulnerable and weak.

"Huh?" I ask him honestly shaking my head about how much had changed.

"I said that we are having dinner now." He told me standing against the wall next to me.

"Okay." I said wishing that he would leave. I felt too vulnerable about him and I felt shame for even thinking that. He is my brother he would never hurt me right?

"Come on." He said smiling at me as he led me to the kitchen where I could smell fresh food. I looked at the set table seeing four chairs, a turkey, mash potatoes, corn, bread, mixed fruit, ham, and stuffing. _'What the hell is this, is today Easter or Christmas?"_

"Oh Yamato, there you are. Sit down." My mother said sitting herself in a chair and just stared at me. I looked over at my dad who nodded his head at me and I sat down looking at the food in front of me. My parents and brother immediately started digging into the food but I just stared at the food in front of me without moving. Doug would have beaten me if I grabbed any piece of food without his permission.

"Yamato aren't you hungry?" My mother asked me and I looked at her not really sure what to do. Finally I shakily grabbed a slice of ham and some fruit and salad and set them on my plate all the time keeping my eyes upon my family. They looked at me weirdly and I couldn't blame them because I acted like a frightened starving animal inching toward food.

I took a bite out of the ham and it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. I couldn't stop eating until my plate was empty and I still felt starved. I looked at my mother not sure what to really say but my mother just smiled at me and pointed to the food.

"Try the stuffing next." She said to me and I immediately took a huge spoonful of stuffing into my plate and three slices of bread. After my third servings I started feeling sick with eating such a large amount of food after being starved for the length of my kidnapping, however long that was. But I still felt hungry!

"Geez, Yamato. Do you think you had enough to eat?" Takeru asked me in his deep manly voice that still freaked me out every time I heard it. I didn't even know how to answer him and I tried desperately not to blush but I felt the blush rushing to my face anyways.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." I said starting to feel cornered again. I started to wipe my mouth with my sleeve but I remembered that I'm at home and there were napkins on the table and I went to grab a napkin when my father grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you are with family here. This food is your food." My mother said to me.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" My father asked me and I turned to him trying to determine what to really say.

"Yesterday sometime." I said with nothing better to say.

"Where?" I heard one of them asked though I didn't know which one.

"Cant this wait until that detective gets here." I said to my family.

"Can you please inform us if we have anything to fear," Takeru asked me in a begging voice, "He came already two times to the house. How do we know that he won't come back?"

"He won't come back. He dropped me off and he dropped the clothes off. There is no reason for him to come here again." I said almost yelling to my brother.

"But do you know that for sure?" Takeru asked me.

"Takeru!" My father warned him.

"Who is he? What did he…"

"Natsuko." My father warned her and she immediately shut up looking down toward her plate. He was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"I'm done eating, thank you for the food. If you don't mind I just want to go back to my room now."

"We are not finished eating yet." My father told me standing up to meet me. I have to say I have no idea why I was so short. My dad is around six foot four, my brother is six foot and my mother is five foot eight. God, I was shorter than a woman for heaven sake.

"We have ice cream." My brother immediately said meeting my eyes. I sigh as I lowered my head not wanting to see anyone at this moment.

"Takeru, go and get the ice cream." My mother told him and I heard my brother walk up from his chair and head into the kitchen. I then heard some clicking noise and I raise my head to see my mother clearing off the table. She left, disappearing into the kitchen leaving my father and me alone.

I kept thinking about what my mother had said to me, _"What did he…" god my father didn't even let hr finish her question but I know what she was asking. What did he do to me…god, what didn't he do to me. Would you be ashamed of me if you knew what happened? _I didn't realize that my father was staring at me until he spoke, his voice clear and strong.

"Are you okay, buddy? You seem to be spacing out." I froze remembering..._it was only the second day after I was kidnapped. Yulk and I was left in the van for a whole night. We were both so terrified. I remember Yuki cowering in a corner, crying and banging on the side of the car, and screaming for help. It was useless, even though I couldn't see outside the window I knew that there was no one around who can help us. I closed my eyes again feeling to overcome another sense of nausea as I listened for any sound. I couldn't hear anything, not even any animal, where are we? "Are you okay?" Yuki asked me for the thousandth time since I woke up but before I had a chance to answer the van door swung open… _

"Yamato, are you okay?" My father asked me again frowning at me. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. My father said something else but I didn't listen all I could think about was my memory. I stood up quickly, maybe a little too quickly, and my stomach started to protest the food I had just eaten. I felt sick as I raced to the bathroom, trying throwing up in toilet shakily but missed throwing up on the floor instead. I weakly collapsed on the floor and rested my head against the wall.

"Yamato, are you okay?" I heard my father ask softy as I turned my head to look at my father. I nearly laughed, he must have noticed the throw up on the floor he will kick the shit out of me for sure just like Doug used to do…

"Yamato, hey, look at me." My father said to me and I raise my head.

"I'm sorry. I will clean it; I will do it right now." I whispered to him.

"Hey, it's just okay. Its just throw up, it happens to everyone." He said and I just nodded thinking about what he said. It does happen to everyone, hell it even happened to Doug once…

"Hey, let's get you out of this dirty room, sound good?" My father asked trying and failing to smile at me.

"Okay." I said agreeing with him. He offered his hand to me and I took it without hesitance.

I decided to go back to my room after the bathroom incident, and just sat on my bed looking around at my old room. My old guitar lay in its corner, dust nearly covered the case. My old school books were thrown lazily on the work table, homework assignments still there as well. I jumped off of the bed and walked over to the desk and picked up the unfinished homework assignment and smiled to myself. All I hade on the paper was_ I hate you Miss Bitch, you suck, and you should go to hell._ I looked in the closet at all the old clothes that I used to wear. Tight shirts, tightish pants, and all my band outfits that I couldn't believe I used to wear. I knew I will never wear any of these clothing ever again. And then something new, the presents. The thirty presents, combined from both Christmases and Birthdays, I don't know why but the presents made me feel ashamed. I feel awful about causing people who I love so much pain.

I didn't know when I fell asleep until I felt someone shaking me, thinking it was just Doug doing his thing I decided just to ignore it until he finished and left and then I can scream and cry and break anything in my path regardless how pissed he will be later…but then something clicked and I remembered I was home, I was home where I was safe.

I opened my eyes to see Takeru shaking me once he saw that I was awoke he stopped and quickly stood up looking uncomfortable, I don't blame him I feel uncomfortable too. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and smiled innocently at me.

"Sorry I woke you. Detective Hitaki is here to see you." He started at me and I stared at him in return before I sighed and rose to my feet. Takeru once again smiled at me but this time it was a nervous smile.

I met my dad and the Detective in the living room. Detective Hitaki was a fat man, I mean really fat and bald too. He reminded me of a young Santa Clause. Even though he looked nice I still felt intimidated by Hitaki, then again everyone intimidates me.

"Hello, you must be Yamato. Please to meet you." Hitaki immediately said to me reaching out to shake my hand. All I did was stare at his hand.

"Sorry, maybe I should introduce myself. I am Detective Hitaki, but you can call me Fudo." He offered me but I am not going to fall for that trick.

"What's with all this pleasantly? You are not my friend." I spat at him glaring at him.

"Okay, you are right. Sorry! Shall we just begin then? Who kidnapped you?"

"I don't know, he had many times, Daniel, Puff, Richard, Jesus, God, blah, blah, and Akira. I doubt if any of those names is his real name."

"Okay, and how did you return?" He asked me and I found myself freezing. What do I say?

"Umm…" I guess that is kind of an answer.

"Okay, did the kidnapper take you home?" Hitaki asked me and I nodded my head.

"Okay, how did he take you home?"

"He drove me here."

"He drove you here, in what?"

"I don't know maybe an Lexis."

"An Lexis? Good, okay do you remember the color of the car?"

"No."

"No, okay, why?"

"It was really dark when we drove away."

"Okay, did you get a look at the place you were kept at?"

"No."

"Oh come on, was it too dark to see too?"

"He didn't pick me up there. He picked me up at a street corner."

"A street corner, why would you be at a street corner?" My father asked joining in the conservation for the first time. I freeze noticing that I was caught in my lie.

"Hiroaki, calm down okay. We will go back over the questions again a little later. Right now, tell me and this is important, do you know where he is or where he is planning to go?"

"He said something about visiting America."

"Okay, okay." Hitaki said as he rubbed his nose. The room went silent, deadly silent. Hitaki looked so pissed off that I am afraid he is going to attack me. A phone rang in the distance and my father sighed after hearing it ring for the fourth time.

"Sorry, I have to get that. I will be right back." He said looking at me and I lower my head. After dad left I looked back at Hitaki who was staring intensely at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Who?" I asked even though I already know.

"He kidnapped you and made you go though hell, he raped you." Hitaki said calmly at me.

"He never raped me." I said rudely.

"I don't believe you but that isn't important at this minute. I want to know why you lied earlier but his name, the car, and the place you were held in.

"I already told you." I said feeling cornered.

"God you are pathetic, protecting a pervert."

"I told you he never raped me." I yelled at him standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me calmly.

"I am leaving." I screamed again. I was almost to the door before I was pinned to the floor. Feeling panic I started screaming at kicking at the person who pinned me down.

"Tell me the name of the person who kidnapped you!" Hitaki ordered me.

"Get off me." I screamed at him.

"No, first tell me his name."

"Get off me!"

"Tell me his name now!"

"Doug. His name is Doug."

"What is his last name?"

"Get off of me."

"What is his last name?"

"I don't know. Honestly I don't know. He never told me." I said though sobs.

"What about his car? Did you lie about that?"

"Kind of, he drives a Lexis like I said but it was painted navy blue."

"Did you see his license?"

"No."

"What about the house?"

"I wasn't lying about that." I sobbed.

"How can I trust you?"

"I didn't lie about that."

"How do I know?"

"I was blindfolded."

"When?"

"Every time he took me out of the house."

"Okay."

"Okay, so will you get off of me?"

"Admit it!"

"Admit what?" I cried.

"Admit he raped you."

"Get off of me."

"Admit it."

"Get off of me, get off of me, and get off of me." I screamed as loud as I could. I heard somebody running then suddenly I saw the father walk though the door, my savior. Man did he look pissed.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?"

"It was the only way to get the truth out of him." Detective Hitaki said rising to his feet. I immediately curled into a familiar ball near their feet.

"We are done for today?" My father asked rudely.

"He has to admit it, the faster he admits it..."

"I told you we are done. Get out of my house."

"Fine. But this is not over." Hitaki mumbled under his breathe as he walked out of the living room. I heard my father let out a shaky breathe before spoke.

"Yamato are you okay?" He touched my shoulder. I curled up even tighter as I kept hearing in my head, "Admit it, admit he had raped you…this is not over." My dad sighed as he kneeled down on the carpet beside me and just rubbed my shoulder like he would do to a fussy baby. That thought only made me cry more because I do feel like a baby right now. I realized now how fucked I am. I am severely fucked.

* * *

Please review, positive or negative. Just review. Please don't review about how awful my grammar is. I want to know if people like the story itself not the grammar. What do you think is wrong with the clothes and what do you think will happen next? Also Hitaki will be a major part of the story so if you don't like him now just wait. And Taichi will be making a appearance in the next chapter but it may not end the way people might think it would. Also about Yamato's height, yes I made him short, there is a reason for that in later chapters and yes both parents are taller than Yamato but actually they gave Yamato the recessive gene of height which is short compared to Takeru who received the dominant gene of height which is tall. It happens to a lot of families. Also height has a lot to do with food too; if a person is starved the body will shut down the growth spurt leaving the person in the same height as before the growth spurt or a few inches taller only. Any way Yamato is short. Takeru and Yamato will not be comfortable around each other for a long time or even for the whole story. Also Yamato's mother is acting nicer than I would have preferred for this story but her son was kidnapped and it opened her eyes and she realized how important Yamato is to her. The only kids that will be in this story are Tai, Kari, Sora, and Joe. The rest may call but that is about it.Yamato won't be able to deal with all the digidestined and his band mates in the time period of this story.Hint what will happen next chapter Yamato goes with his father to the store and runs into one of his old friend's mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Review Corner:

SS: Sorry about leaving you hanging for so long but to tell you the truth I didn't know what to really do next but then I re-read the story and said hell I need to start working on this story again. And the reason why it is just the family helping Yamato right now is because they have not told anyone else that he is home yet, so no one knows. Thanks for liking the story; I have to admit I do really love this story. Don't worry I should update at least once every week unless my life once again becomes too hectic.

PhantomBoo: Yep, I made Yamato short. Call me crazy but I never thought that tall fits Yamato's character. In my head he was always shorter. Thanks for reviewing. I promise I will do better at updating. I swear!

Sorry this chapter is short...next one will be long. Well it will be longer than this chapter anyways.

Now on to the chapter which is surprising called Chapter Four. Enjoy

* * *

I hate when you feel exhausted to the point of destruction but yet you can't seem to fall asleep. I stare at the clock on my cable box watching the time pass painfully slowly. It is two in the morning right now which to regular people doesn't seem to late but I have been trying to fall asleep since eight. I was so shaken up after the detective that I immediately went to my bedroom but I didn't feel tired and right now the fear is keeping me wide awake. And why am I scared? Too many things I am currently scared of at this moment. I am getting thrown back into my old life at such a fast speed and I am getting quickly becoming stressed out to the max. I am already feeling cornered and singled out and it is only going to get worse. I know the press will be coming here and trying to talk to me, hell I am surprised they left me alone for this long. And my friends…well my old friends…do they want to see me? Do any of them even really care about me?

Another thunder rose to mock me and I jump nearly falling off the bed. Shaking slightly I pulled the blankets tighter against me. I once loved thunder storms but now I only fear them, memories started to surface but I quickly dug my nails into my arms trying to push the memories back. If I feel pain it will distract from those dreaded memories. A flash of light flashed into my room though the cracks in the window and I numbly count in my head: one, two, three, four, five, and I heard the thunder. I sighed as I reached for the remote and turned my television on relaxing at the light and the comfort it brought. I smiled to myself as I watched a television show I used to watch as a kid, back when I happy, back where life was simple…

_The board game was a long game but never in my life did I see Takeru laughing and smiling so much before. He had just won the game and he was gloating about it. He was doing a really stupid dance making both my parents laugh. My dad walked over to mom and kissed her passionately on her mouth and she smiled at him squeezing him senseless…_

"I am coming for you…" I immediately snapped out of the memory jumping off of my bed and looking around my heart racing. I calmed down once I realized that no one was in my room. I nearly laughed at how stupid I was acting. I flopped back down on my bed as I returned to the television show that had just ended and some movie was starting, immediately I recognize the movie, it was an American movie. I sighed turning my main language to English, it is always better to watch American movies in English than watch a dubbed version. The Texas Chainsaw, not the 1970 version but the remake. I thought I could watch it without trouble but barley fifteen minutes in exactly when the hitchhiker blew her brains out I realized that I couldn't watch it anymore. Not just because of the suspense but for some reason the screams made my blood freeze and the blood made me physically sick. I quickly changed the channel holding back tears as I remembered all to well...the blood, my own blood all across the bed, the floor. My own screams muted by his hands, and then the gun and the body hitting the floor. He died; I had to watch him die. The smell of the rotting flesh making me wishes that HE would just kill me too. I snap the memories away as I hold back a sob cradling my head in my hands.

Then suddenly the television turned off and the lights died and I was sitting in the dark for the first time since I was released from prison. I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes holding my breath as I waited. Waited for any signs that someone was in the house, or around the house circling the house like a wolf would stalk its prey. I hear it, a loud bang in the kitchen. I first thought was to hide, to run, and escape before he gets me again. Then I thought about Takeru. I can't leave Takeru home to be kidnapped? Would Doug kidnap Takeru? Takeru is exactly the same age when I was kidnapped. No…Doug wouldn't want Takeru! Even as I thought it over I knew that I would never let anything bad happen to Takeru so I carefully slid my feet to the floor and pushed myself up. Opening the door I looked around before noticing that it was safe. I walked carefully on tip toes to the kitchen.

Passing the living room I felt a little hesitate but I continued if it was Him I had to protect my family. But it doesn't make sense He let me go, it wasn't like I escaped he let me go so why would he return? Maybe it was just another one of his sick games, letting me believe I am safe and then he would take me again and laugh about how stupid I was for thinking that I was safe. Even from the living room I can see the shadow of a person and I hold my breath knowing that this is it, the last time I am ever going to see my family. I realized the only reason why He would ever let me come home is just to say goodbye and so he has returned for me. Funny as it seems I don't even feel afraid as I calmly walked into the kitchen I felt accepting because truthfully I was expecting Him to come and get me ever since He brought me home. Forcing back the frown on my face back I smile just like He always told me to. The second I was in the kitchen with Him I couldn't keep that fake smile on my face and for some reason I broke down and started to cry and from the corner of my eye I saw Him turn toward me and I knew the reality, maybe I wasn't so accepting. He looked confused and I wondered if he really came for me or not cause it seems that all He was interested in was the fridge as he held a flashlight-which happens to be the only light in this darkened room. I heard Him sigh as he shut the fridge door and I guess the flash light was inside the fridge because suddenly we were left in complete darkness and I hoped that He would just kill me now and get it over with but then suddenly they was lights again and I turned to Him and I felt so embarrassment. It wasn't Him it was just him, and we stared at each other for a minute before I picked myself off of the floor and rushed into my room shutting the door behind me and collapsing into my bed with a belly flop. I heard his feet on the stairs but I ran to the door and locked my door. He cursed and pleaded to let him in my room but I couldn't let him see my like this, I couldn't let him see me so broken up. Anyways what is he doing here anyways, this isn't his home? Finally after fifteen minutes of him screaming at me I heard another man's voice and recognized it, it was dad. I listen as Dad told him not to brother me and to go back to the guest room. He argued with Dad but in the end he won and I quickly put my head on the nearest pillow wondering why he was in the guest house, why was Taichi here? I don't want to see him again; I never wanted to see him or anyone else ever again. Falling to the floor I crumble wondering why I feel disappointed that it was not Him in the kitchen.

I scream out in frustration as I banged my head against the door. I guess that was the wrong move because soon I heard two sets of feet running up the stairs but I didn't care. I smiled at my door, my door which now has a bloodstain on it. Blood drips lazily down the back of my head and I smile at the sensation I was feeling, pain. And I wondered why I never did this before, it felt good. It feels so wonderful, the pain was remarkable. My dad was saying something from behind the door but I was not interested, the only thing I could think about was why hasn't He came back for me yet. But soon the pain even washed Him from my mind and for the first time in a long time I feel at peace.

* * *

Please review, it takes only a second and anyone can review. I want to know how many people are enjoying the story oh is there something that I am doing wrong…Come on! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I woke up in stages. The first thing I remembered was pounding, screaming, and a loud noise I couldn't trace. The second thing was that I could feel the hard carpet beneath me. Then I opened my eyes afraid to see where I was, I was happy to see that I was still in my room. I shook my head a little and I gasped, not expecting the pain. I stood up shakily, with a pounding head, and a sore body as I made my way to the bed. I knew I should possibly calm down my father and Taichi but I wasn't in the mood so I tried to go to my bed making as little noise as possible.

What I forgot was that dad had a copy of the key to my room and as soon as I got to bed he busted in looking so scared that it nearly scared me. I wasn't excepting him to look so frightened. My father shows many emotions but never fear, he always said that fear was a foolish and useless emotion. He always told me when I was young that fear keeps you from enjoying life. So why does he look so frightened now when all I did was pass out for awhile?

"Yamato are you okay? What happened?" He nearly shouted and I could see his hands shaking with tension.

"I just fall and hit my head." I found myself saying before I could really find a better lie.

"Let me see your head." He ordered and I nodded. I just didn't have it in me to fight him this time.

"I feel a little bump. Look at me." He ordered and I did and suddenly I was blinded by a bright light. I closed my eyes a quickly and moved away from him and ended up tripping.

"Well your eyes aren't dilated, that's good." He replied without any form of emotion as he helped me stand again.

"What the…" I started but he just shook his head at me.

"What did you think you where doing? We thought you had been seriously hurt or something. We nearly called an ambulance." He yelled, a father scorning his son, just like the old times.

"You didn't tell me that Tai was here. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I yelled at my father and saw a glimpse of anger and pain cross his features.

"I didn't know you where going to throw a fit when you saw him. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal." He replied.

"Well you should have told me." I replied and was surprised to find tears in my eyes. I blinked them away hoping that dad didn't see them and headed back to bed. I was done talking to dad; I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. I was jerked back to reality when my father grabbed my arm and held me still refusing to let me lay down.

"Dad let me go; I just want to lay down for a while." I begged feeling totally drained of energy.

"No son…" Dad said refusing to meet my eyes.

"Yamato, detective Hitaki needs to speak to you again." Taichi said stepping into my room but still staying near my door giving me plenty of space.

"I don't want to speak to him." I told him still not meeting him in the eye.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." My father spat looking mad.

"He's not mad at you," Taichi told me and blushed when I gave him a confused look, "I just wanted you to know just in case you think that he is mad at you."

"Thanks Taichi." My father said rubbing him temple, a habit he does when he is overstressed or pissed.

"You know what, I will just wait downstairs." Taichi responded quickly and dad laughed.

"Okay, what you waiting for?" He asked Taichi who looked a little unsure of himself.

"Sure okay Mr. Ishida." Taichi responded without moving.

"Go." Dad said.

"I'll go right now." Taichi said without moving. I sighed, this was going nowhere.

"Well, Tai?" Dad asked.

"Fine, let's all go." Taichi spat and I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked and my dad looked at me in an odd way. I never seen him look at me like this before and I knew something was wrong, something he refused to tell me.

"Yes, unfortunately Detective Hitaki needs to speak to you." My dad told me with the same lack of emotion.

"Can I first…"

"No, Yamato, he needs to speak to you now." My father said and he sounded so mad that it scared me. What did I do now?

"Yama, come on its really important." Taichi spoke up making my father turn around to glare at Taichi who in return smiled nervously.

"But…"

"Nope, no buts Yamato now get your ass moving." My dad said but I just stood there looking at the stressed features of my dad.

"I will give you to the count of three…"

He is acting so odd, I can't tell what is bothering him.

"One."

He could just be under too much stress for his own good.

"Two."

And he looks like he has got the same amount of sleep as I have, which isn't a lot.

"Three." He said and in a second he had picked me up.

"Dad put me down." I screamed.

"I give you a chance didn't I?" He asked me.

"Fine put me down and I will walk." I screamed out and he roughly put me down. Grasping I looked up at my father who apparently was really pissed.

"Living room, ten minutes. If you are not down there by then the detective will come up to your room." He said as he walked away. I just sat there in the same place that he dropped me and shook.

"Like I said before he isn't mad at you." Taichi said as he sat beside me. I slowly look at him, my old friend, someone I was around for the majority of my days. Now he is just a familiar stranger, a stranger who could be dangerous. I didn't know what to say to him, I never wanted to see him again, never wanted to see anyone again.

"I can't believe you are actually here." Taichi admitted slowly staring intensely at me. I felt awkward.

"You changed so much Yama, you look so slim now." Taichi said choosing his words carefully. He really wanted to point out the sorrow and fear in my eyes, the way I looks like an abused animal, cowering away from people. But somehow he knew what not to say.

"Is that all?" I muttered looking away from Taichi.

"Come on Yamato, we better get going, don't want to upset the detective." Taichi said mockingly holding out a hand to me. I didn't take it, and he frowned and started to look uncomfortable.

"Yamato, come on talk to me." He begged and I felt so bad for him that I knew I had to say something.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted, looking down quickly in shame, I wasn't supposed to say that outloud.

"Oh…that's okay. Can I ask you a question though?" He asked and I shut my eyes tightly.

"What?" I nearly whispered.

"Did…when you where kidnapped did anything happen?" He asked and I immediately turned red in my face. How could he ask that, I barely got away? I felt panic grip me, threatening to finish me up.

"Yamato…"

"Yes, something happened. I was kidnapped." I replied praying that it will satisfy Taichi, even though I knew what Taichi was asking.

"I…did the kidnapper molest you?" He tried using a more direct route.

"N…No," I stuttered, feeling sick to my stomach, "no he didn't molest me, he just wanted a son."

"Oh…okay…"

"Hey I better go see the detective now." I shouted before Taichi can say another word. He just nodded behind me and let me go.

"You aren't prepared for why the detective needs you." Taichi whispered.

The minute I walked into the living room I knew something was wrong. For one thing my mom and brother where home and there was five suitcases near the front door. The second thing I noticed was my dad was standing nervously near my mother and the detective has a nice expensive suit on. I didn't like this at all.

"There you are Yamato. I thought I was going to have to drag you downstairs." The detective told me and I instantly looked up at my father in question. Was he going to let him talk to me like that?

"Okay listen, the press is here to speak to you." My father spoke next.

"What?" I whispered, fear washing over me. I didn't want to speak to the press, I didn't want them to tell my story or show my face. I didn't want to see my face or hear my story on network news or read about it in newspaper.

"Come on kid, it will be fast. I promise." The detective told me but I was too shocked to reply. Still only five minutes later I found the detective, my dad, and me outside in front of hundreds of nosy reporters. I want to go back inside now!

"Welcome everyone. Let's keep this short please." I heard the detective say to the crowd. I looked up at my dad, his face emotionless as he stood there behind me.

"How is it like being home?" A bald fat guy asked me.

"He couldn't be happier being home." The detective spoke for me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Has it been difficult adjusting to home again?" A pretty young woman asked, apparently new.

"Yes, it has been a big adjustment. But he is adjusting well."

"Hello Detective Hitaki, I want to know how adjusted he really is at this second?"

Well hello back to you Miranda. He is nearly adjusted. I can't really go into details at this moment, but he is making big improvements." The detective replied.

"Was he molested?" A lone voice asked and I froze even though Hitaki seemed not at all shocked at the question.

"That's it for questioning." My father rudely told the reporters quickly leading me back into our house.

"You didn't answer my question, was he molested?" The guy asked again.

"Its personal information." Hitaki responded as we walk though the door, back into the living room.

"Okay that's over with for now." Detective Hitaki responded, and I just stared at him. For now? No forever.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Hitaki asked me with a little cheesy smile on his face as he patted me on my back. Then he quickly pulled dad and mom aside to discuss something with them.

"We are going on a little vacation." Takeru whispered to me when he saw me looking at the many suitcases.

"Why?" I ask numbly and he shrugged.

"Because they think it will be better." Taichi said walking down the stairs, a fake smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm not to sure." He replied looking down at his feet.

"Yama," He spoke and I looked up at him surprised at the tears in his eyes, "I think you are a liar."

* * *

Done

Sorry about the long wait, I just had a couple of things I needed to take care of. So I want to think everyone who replied. And I promise next chapter will be longer and finally the story can really get going. Review the story please. Oh and I know my grammar is bad, I'm sorry about the grammar, just bear with it I'm trying to improve.


End file.
